Not Another High School Fic
by Gray Rose
Summary: A crazy story about the Kenshingumi surviving high school with a couple of twist. Normal Pairings and MAJOR OOcness! First Fanfic so plz R


A/N: Hey Ruronichik13 here along with my lil sis Aoshigal4eva! This is our first fanficcie and we hope you enjoy! All reviews are welcomed flames included but expect to get flamed right back! All right now its time for the main attraction!

_Thoughts_

"dialogue"

**Not Another High School Fic**

**Chapter One**

"Megitsune! This is my first day at your school will ya hurry up!" yelled a furious girl with midnight black hair and sparkling blue eyes.

Kaoru Kamiya waited downstairs impatiently for her cousin Megumi Takani to finish putting on her makeup. Since her parents just died Kaoru had to transfer high schools which she isn't all to happy about.

"If you actually acted like a girl Tanuki you would know how much concentration and effort looking beautiful takes!" came the foxy reply.

"Listen up Megumi! If you're not down here in five minutes I will personally come up there and kick your as-"

"Okay I think I'm ready." Megumi walked gracefully down the stairs wearing a black and red checkered mini skirt and a red tank top with a shit load of makeup. She grabbed her car keys and walked out the door. "Kaoru hurry up or we're gonna be late for school!"

Kaoru glared at Megumi and made her way to the car. When they finally got there Megumi locked the door and trapped Kaoru inside.

"Now listen up Tanuki. I have a very good reputation and I don't want you screwing it up. If people knew that I was cousins with some punk girl with too much attitude I would be ruined. So do not tell ANYONE that we're related. Got that?" said Megumi as if Kaoru's decision would decide the rest of her life.

Kaoru grinned evilly inside her head. "Don't worry Meg, I won't tell ANYONE" said Kaoru a little to innocently. Megumi could have sworn she saw horns pop out if Kaoru's head but she just sighed and unlocked the doors.

Kenshin Himura just pulled up to school in his red 2005 Jaguar. As soon as he got out of his car a dozen girls came and formed a circle around him.

"Who's that?" asked Kaoru

"That's Himura Kenshin the most popular and richest guy in the whole entire school" said Megumi like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Kaoru couldn't get a good look at him though because of his psychotic fan club. Just then the bell rang and everyone had to go to class.

_Great they're finally gone_ thought Kenshin as his fan club slowly went to class. He was so tired of girls just throwing themselves at his feet. Not that he could blame them though with his exotic red hair and gorgeous amber eyes. But just once he would like to meet a girl with spunk that would put up a challenge. But come on who could resist him? That be like asking to meet a fish that didn't swim.

He slowly made his way to class not caring whether he was late or not. No one stood up to Kenshin because he could just get them kicked out of Tokyo Prep. because his Uncle is the founder. As he walked along the long hallways he saw his best bud Sano.

"Hey Sanosake!"

Sano just stood there with a wide grin on his face oblivious to Kenshin's presence.

"Sano!"

Kenshin was getting frustrated and did the one thing that got Sano's undivided attention.

"Sano look food!"

Sano snapped out of his daze and started looking around like a mad man.

"Where is it Kenshin? I don't see anything." Sano looked like he was about to start crying

He looked so pathetic Kenshin busted out laughing.

"What the hell is so funny Kenshin!"

"Man you should have seen your face! It was priceless" said Kenshin going into another fit of giggles.

"Whatever man. That was so not funny."

"Whatever you say Sano. Hey what were you smiling for when I called you the first time?"

"Oh that." Sano got another huge grin on his face. " I think I just saw the one girl that would never fall for you."

Kenshin laughed even harder than before.

"Sano maybe you should cut back on the drinking. Thats impossible!"

Kaoru was furious! She just got Saturday detention and it hasn't even been one whole period!

_I can't believe that I'm the one that gets detention. It's not my fault that jerk tried to hit on me. He tried to touch my ass so I kicked his. And then stupid Saitoh Sensei had to come at that exact moment talking about ' Kamiya, if you want to fight then wait until your off of school grounds' Arg! I feel like pounding something. I know I'll go find that jerk and give him a nice beating! _

Kaoru saw Sano at the end of the hall and charged.

Kenshin was talking to Sano when all of a sudden Sano's eyes got real big.

"Hey Sano! Are you okay?"

"Man you know that girl I was talking about that would never go out with you?"

"Yeah."

"Well.. I kinda...tried to hit on her." said Sano backing up.

"So?" Kenshin really wasn't getting the point.

"Well lets just say she one of those you hit me I'll hit you back type of gals."

Kenshin turned around and saw the most beautiful and angriest girl he'd ever seen in his entire life.

Kaoru marched right up to Sano and roundhouse kicked him into the lockers.

Kenshin looked at Kaoru like she was a madwoman.

"What the fuck is your problem?" asked Kenshin.

"My problem! This asshole over here just got me detention on my first day of school and you think I gotta a problem. You must be as idiotic as he is."

Oh now that got Kenshin angry. No matter how cute she was No One and I mean NO ONE talks to Kenshin Himura like that. Kenshin glared at Kaoru.

"How dare you talk to me like that! Do you know who I am! I am the Kenshin Himura!"

"And I'm so proud that you know your name!" said Kaoru sarcastically. " My name is Kaoru Kamiya!" Kaoru said to Kenshin like she was talking to a three year old.

Kenshin was hot! Who did this Kaoru think she was.

"Since you're new here I'll let this one slide on one occasion."

"Wow! I am so glad! I just woke up this morning and was like jeez, I hope Kenshin lets me off easy since I'm new!" said Kaoru still in her sarcastic mode.

"You know what you better learn now that I rule this school and there is no way you are gonna make it here without my consent!"

"Oh really! Because if you rule this school this must be the crappiest school in all of Japan!"

Sano watched as both people turned red with anger.

Kenshin was SO mad!

"I will make this school year for you a living hell!" he screamed.

"Stop talking to me! I don't talk to the Devil!" yelled Kaoru.

"I hate you!" both screamed in unison. They both turned and went their separate ways.

Sano still sat slumped against the locker from when Kaoru kicked him with a huge grin on his face. _Well I know one thing _thought Sano. _As long as this Kaoru girl is here things are bound to be interesting_.

A/N Hoped you like and please R&R!


End file.
